This invention relates to an assemblage toy and, more particularly, to an assemblage toy which is composed of at least one robotic assemblage element of a robotic humanoid form, having a plurality of projections and recesses on the outer surface and at least one optional assemblage element of one of a variety of different forms, having a plurality of projections and recesses on the outer surface, said elements being connected with one another by engaging with the projections and recesses in a male-female connection, to obtain a variety of assembly forms.
A variety of assemblage block toys composed of a plurality of assemblage block elements have been proposed and fabricated. Such conventional block elements having a doll form are heretofore designed to have functions of a simulated human or the like even when associated with other block elements. Therefore, even when various types of block elements are assembled to make, for example, an automobile, an airplane or a monstrous beast, such an assemblage doll element can be always associated and utilized merely as a simulated human such as a driver for the automobile, a pilot for the airplane or an operator for the monstrous beast. This is because each element is provided with coupling means for connecting with other elements having similar coupling means thereto in a male-female connection, such coupling means being usually formed in a concave or convex portion such as a projection or a recess, and thus, when a number of such concave and convex portions are provided on the surface of the doll element, the figure of the simulated human is lost. However, since the assemblage block toy is fundamentally designed to make various assembly units of various forms by applying a number of assemblage elements, when the assemblage doll elements can be only employed as the simulated human, the assemblage toy play is limited with dullness.